Things That I Lack I've Missed You Mom!
by manunu
Summary: Please R&R- An alternative stroy when Ranma's mom came to the dojo. Ranma discovers things that he lacks and how he misses his' mom. Also makes him say his' feelings to a special person...


I MISS YOU MOM!!!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Please R&R! This is a drama/romance fic. This is an alternative story when Ranma's mother came the to the dojo. And after that. secret. And their story too. And if you see that Ranma is different, I mean, he is softer. You all know that he's always different when it comes to his' mom.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ doesn't belong to me. It's yours take it.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
I MISS YOU MOM!  
  
' PROLOUGE:  
  
A shadow walked through the hallway, trying not to wake up the whole household. The figure walked and stopped. The figure leaned against the wall, and slowly opened it. The figure creeps and ducked, and kneeled before a small figure. The shadow person slowly, but carefully took the innocent infant and carried it in its arms, trying not to take the baby from dreamland. The placed an envelope in the small futon and slowly left the room.  
  
The figure walked again. Yet, he hesitated and went back the room. He looked at the person lying down the futon. It was a lady, in her early 20's, innocently sleeping in her own world. The figure knelt down before the lying person, and gave her a long peck in the cheek, whispers "Sorry, I love you." And walked out the room.  
  
The figure walked, now carrying a baby in its arms, tries to sneak past every silent thing in that time. He stopped, and reached out for the backpack resting on the wooden floor. As he walks out from the door, the figure whispers  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but I really need to do this. I promise, one day, we'll return, and once we returned. He will be the best and the manliest son you will have. I love you, goodbye." And then he ran through the streets, never turning back.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
THE REAL STORY:  
  
Akane stared down at the grave of her mother, teras coming down from her eyes. 'Mom I promised I'll be strong, I will not cry, *sniff, why' Then she felt something on her arm. She looked at the hand that was holding her.  
  
It was Ranma's hand.  
  
She just looked at him, and then smiled. "Thanks" she said. The pig-tailed boy blushed, then smiled.  
  
---  
  
After one hour, they returned to their home. Akane saw a pig-tailed boy sitting next to the pond, she decided to go to him.  
  
"Hey" the blue-haired girl playfully pushed the pig-tailed boy, making him almost fall to the pond.  
  
"Hey! What'ya do that for!?" he retorted back.  
  
She smiled, then she said "Hehe thanks for comforting me in the cemetery" the pig-tailed boy replied "Feh, I only did that coz' tomboys don't cry" then he positioned himself in defensive stance.  
  
'I'll let that one pass' she thought.  
  
"Hey, you didn't even noticed me coming by, what are you thinking, it must be very deep. She asked him. "None of your business" Ranma replied flatly.  
  
She was half hurt and angry.  
  
"Grrr! When I'M here WORRIED for YOU and you said NONE OF YOU BUSINESS! Feh, you can go to your other fiancées I don't or will never care!" She said angrily and stood to go back to the house.  
  
'When I'm here worried for him. hmph! See if I care!' she thought  
  
Realizing what he did.  
  
"I-I was thinking of my own mother." he said,  
  
She was stunned! She never thought of it, 'Yeah, Ranma's mother, he never mentioned it even once!'  
  
She went back to the pond, sat next to him, and asked  
  
"you never mentioned even once about your mom, what's she like?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't even know if I have one." he replied quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked again, now feeling some pity for the pig- tailed boy.  
  
"you knew her before she. sorry" he said, almost to tears. He was different when it comes to his' mom.  
  
'He's right, I'm lucky, I know my mom while him.' she felt some guilt for some of her insults. She never knew his' life was like that. "no, you don't need to be sorry, I'm suppose to be sorry for you" she said.  
  
"I don't need anyone's pity" he blurted out. He has too much pride, his emotions will just go against his training.  
  
She was hurt, but she understood his' situation. Miraculously, she didn't hit him, she just smiled, and went back to the house.  
  
"Akane." the pig-tailed boy whispered. He then just realized that she was dead worried for him, and he just drove her away. "What am I gonna do."  
  
The next morning, at the breakfast table, nothing seems different. The Saotomes were still fighting over food, the Tendo patriarch was still crying. Except for one thing. Ranma is avoiding Akane. Remembering last night, he was ashamed, but when he accidentally moves his head, and accidentally sees Akane, she just smiles at him. He thought that she was really hurt, they didn't even fought once. He decided to go out to walk for a while.  
  
He jumped to the fence, 'What am I suppose to do.' he thought 'Hey! Remove that thought think of something else.. Yeah! My mom, what is she like? Is she kind, or is she sane? Nah, marrying a bozo like pops. maybe she's a luna-' his thoughts were cut off when he noticed that the fence he was stepping on was falling.  
  
He jumped, not noticing he returned to the same fence, he was out-balanced, and fell to the canal.  
  
'Damn!' the redhead thought angrily. Then she saw a woman, in a kimono, she is in her late 30's, handing a long cloth to him/her, it seems like the cloth is covering something.  
  
"Here sweety, hold on here" Ranma-chan held the cloth and looked at the woman. But she accidentally pulls the cloth, she fell down, taking the woman with her.  
  
Ranma-chan instinctively stood up, to find the woman. She found her beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ranma-chan asked  
  
"Your like tomboy, you should act like a girl sometimes." The woman said to her, smiling. "I'm going now, take care!" the woman said smiling sweetly.  
  
Ranma-chan looks at her while she leaves. "I wish my mother is like that."  
  
' Meanwhile. at the dojo.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Let me go Tendo-kun!!! She's coming she's coming!!!" Genma said while trying to escape the ropes tied to him.  
  
"Who's coming?" Soun asked  
  
"It's a secret I won't even tell you even if it's taking my life away!" He replied  
  
"Who's coming pops?" Ranma asked, now a boy as he pours down the kettle full of hot water.  
  
"I won't tell!"  
  
"WHO"S COMING POPS? Why are you running away? Is it someone you robbed? Or what!" Ranma asked angrily while throwing him down the floor.  
  
"Is that what you think for your father?" Genma said while tears coming down from his eyes  
  
"And you said it was a she, right?" Nabiki asked  
  
"Nodoka'a a female name, right?" Akane asked  
  
"Maybe it was an old grandma from a house he deprived from?" Kasumi wondered  
  
"Maybe it was an old grandma from a restaurant you didn't paid the check?" Akane wondered  
  
"Maybe it was an old grandma that you betrothed Ranma to huh?" Nabiki wondered as everyone said their yucks.  
  
"No! And she's not an old grandma!" and then Genma stood, making the ropes be ruined  
  
"SHEEE'S RAAAANMMMAAAAA'S.."  
  
He was cut off by the doorbell  
  
"Please forgive me, honey!!" Genma blurted as he tried to hide himself under a pillow.  
  
"Honey?" Everyone gasped  
  
"Mr. Saotome, did you say 'honey'? Then that means. This Nodoka is Ranma's mother!" Nabiki exclaimed as everyone gasped again, especially Akane, who was looking at Ranma.  
  
She remembered last night, when they talked about his' mother. Since she knew Ranma's situation, she tries to understand that she's luckier and she feels ashamed for herself. And stopped insulting Ranma and started being nice to him. Which he is avoiding to.  
  
Then, a woman, a FAT woman, came inside the door "I'm from the Sushi store! I'm delivering what you ordered" The fat woman said, as she hands Soun the Sushi plastic.  
  
"It's not like that!" Genma shouts as he fell all away through the door.  
  
"Come on, Saotome-kun, why are you hiding from your wife, she's welcome here!" Soun chirped as he taps his best friend's back.  
  
"Hey! What did you do to mom? TELL ME?" Ranam aksed angrily as he grips his father's clothes  
  
"It's a very complicated issue, not suitable below 20 years of age." Genma said while adjusting his glasses acting like a genius.  
  
"You can't fool me" he throws Genma to the pond. Now, a panda-Genma rose up from the pond, then splashed Ranma with water, thus changing him to his cursed form.  
  
But unknowingly to them, Soun was already getting to the door since someone door belled. And he saw a woman in kimono.  
  
"Umm, hi! What can I do for you?" Soun asked  
  
"I'm looking for Genma and Ranma Saotome. Are they there?" the woman asked him as she tries to glance inside the dojo.  
  
"Umm first come in." He answered as they go inside. Kasumi handed her a cup of tea, and they all sat down.  
  
"Are they here?" the woman asked  
  
"Are you Saotome-kun's wife?" Soun asked  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't introduced myself. I'm Nodoka Saotome, yes, I'm Genma Saotome's wife and Ranma Saotome's mother. I got the last letter Genma gave me a year ago that they were in China and that's the last time I heard of them" Nodoka said sadly  
  
Kasumi refills Nodoka's cup while comforting her.  
  
"You have very fine daughters" Nodoka said to Soun, as she tries to look happy.  
  
"Well, Akane here, is Ranma's fiancée, ahahaha" Soun said happily with a goofy grin on his face  
  
"Hey! You two arranged us!" Akane retorted  
  
"ANYwaY" Soun said, stopping Akane's rambling  
  
"Well, they just left. See, they came here a year ago after they went to China, and a week ago, they left saying they will go back to China" Soun finished.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I wonder when will we get to see each other again." Nodoka starts to well up and Kasumi pats her back.  
  
"Genma took Ranma while I was sleeping on the night before December and left without even talking to me (A/N: I know it's different), leaving me alone. Ranma was just 2 months old!" Nodoka now is howling to tears.  
  
"Oh my, so sad" Kasumi said while she comforts Nodoka.  
  
"How could Saotome-kun do such a terrible thing" Soun said, weeping and making the world flood again.  
  
"He mentioned before I gave birth to Ranma that he needs a successor to the anything-goes martial arts." Nodoka tries to wipe her tears "Only 2 months old! And without even consultation to you? That's terrible!" Akane said  
  
"But. he left a note saying some kind of an oath."  
  
In the bushes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Genma-panda helds up his sign as Ranma pours hot water on himself  
  
"Well what do you think? I'm going to mom, I can't stand her crying like this!" Ranma tires to go out as Genma tries to stop him by tugging the pig- tailed boy's shirt  
  
"Lemme go old man!"  
  
"Is that a male's voice?" Nodoka said, as she tries to search where the voice is coming from.  
  
Ranma jumps on the air but he just got sprayed by Genma, turning him back to a girl.  
  
"You're the girl who fell on the canal" Nodoka walks up to her  
  
"I'm not a woman, I'm a ma- Let me go, you old man bozo!" Ranma tries to escape Genma-panda's grip  
  
"My, nice girls don't use such language" Nodoka pats Ranma-chan's head.  
  
"Ummm, Mrs. Saotome, what is the oath?" Akane asks  
  
"Oh. The letter" Nodoka pulls out an envelope. Nabiki takes it and opened it.  
  
"It's a letter!" She unfolds it and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Nodoka,  
  
I'm taking Ranma to a training journey to be my successor as a martial artist. I'm sorry I never told you, because surely you will not agree. And you can't come because softness is a weakness to a martial artist, and that must not happen.  
  
And I'm swearing an oath, that when he is on his 17th birthday, we will go back to you. Swearing that Ranma is the greatest martial artist and the man amongst men. And if he isn't, we will undergo to harabiki/seppuku and give you our heads"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Harabiki/Seppuku (A/N: What is it really? Harabiki or Seppuku?) ?!" everyone gasps  
  
"Yes, the even left their prints. Look down the letter" Nodoka added  
  
"Are you really going to. you know. uh." Akane didn't know what words to use. (A/N: Either me. Harabiki or Seppuku?)  
  
"Yes, I will and after that, I will cut my throat and follow them to afterlife." Nodoka said sadly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR LIFE???" Ranma said angrily as he tries to beat up the poor panda.  
  
"Uhh.. why is she trying to beat up the. panda?" Nodoka asks Akane  
  
"uuuhh. Meet my- our cousin, Ranko and his pet. -" She was Abruptly interrupted by Ranma  
  
"Genma" Ranma said flatly.  
  
"Genma?" everyone gasps in surprise, except Nodoka, who was chuckling at the pet name.  
  
"Genma? What a nice name to give a pet!" Nodoka said in a jokingly manner as everyone laughs.  
  
"Why me?" Genma-panda puts up his' signboard.  
  
*******************************  
  
At the end of the day, Ranma were helping Nodoka and Kasumi in the chores which surprises everyone. Maybe he just wants to be together with his mom.  
  
-------------  
  
The next morning.  
  
Ranma awoke in his bed, remembering last night. Nodoka slept with her and 'Pet-Genma'. He sensed that Nodoka is no longer beside her, so she went down to see but only smelled something delicious. and awful. She saw on the right side, a very appealing plate full of food, while on the left side. a plate that looks like a plate full of. leftovers?  
  
"Good morning Ranko, we're making breakfast. Wanna help?" Nodoka asks while Ranma still gulps when he was called 'Ranko'.  
  
"Lemme guess, Akane cooked this?" Ranma asked, pointing at the goo-like inedible food on the plate. "uhhh. yes, but. she's improving!" Kasumi said  
  
"Ahh, yes, I can see that." Ranma said sarcastically  
  
"Humph! Ranm-ko! Ranko no Baka!" Akane held her mouth, almost saying 'Ranma'. But she remembered her oath to herself, she will never insult him,  
  
"uhh. I'm sorry" she smiled "At least Kasumi-onesan and Mrs. Saotome said I'm improving!" Akane said joyously while she stirs the bowl of egg to make pancakes, 'edible' pancakes.  
  
"Can I help?" Ranma insisted  
  
"Uhhh. sure, you can help Akane-chan in cooking pancakes." Nodoka said while she walks out the kitchen.  
  
After 15 minutes.  
  
"All done!" Ranma went to the table, putting the plate of pancakes down the table.  
  
"Mine too!" Then, Akane walked out the kitchen and went to the table also to put down her 'contribution'.  
  
After breakfast.  
  
"Hey Ranko! I never knew you can cook" Nabki grinned slyly at her. Akane, well, Akane was furious. Nobody touched her food, except Ranma. He/she tried to grab one and sliced a piece and even before the piece of pancake touch his lips. he throws up.  
  
During lunch.  
  
"I'm going shopping!" Kasumi announced to everyone as she gets her sack bag that is used many years ago, never been changed, still the old one.  
  
"I'm coming with you" Nodoka said as she puts her sandals to go with her.  
  
"Can I come to?" Ranko asked shyly.  
  
Everyone was astonished. The least person they will expect to like shopping is Ranma.  
  
"Are you serious? Are you sick or what?" Soun asked him questioningly while he tries to take Ranko's temperature.  
  
"I-I'm fine! I just wanted to help!" Ranma uttered out  
  
"Aren't you gonna bring your pet?" Nodoka asked "Nahh. he can stay here, right GENMA?" Ranma looked at the panda that showed his speech board saying 'yes'  
  
"Well, okay! Let's go now" the three walked out to go shopping.  
  
"Well that's weird" Nabiki said coolly and went up to her room.  
  
"I agree with you" Soun as he went to his best friend and they played a game of shogi.  
  
---  
  
Akane lay on her bed, thinking 'Is that really Ranma? Maybe he just wanted to be with her mom? Maybe, but it's not like him.'  
  
I mean I don't even remember her face, ya know, you're lucky, you know your mom and know her for years, her face, stupid pops, heck she even gave you motherly love, which I didn't have, makes me lonely, don't know emotions,  
  
She even gave you motherly love, which I didn't have, makes me lonely, don't know emotions . she can't remove these words out of her mind, which makes her kind to Ranma. 'Motherly love huh? Makes him lonely, avoid emotions.' she thought of these things before falling to sleep.  
  
---  
  
She woke up, and looked at her alarm clock. 'It's already 6? I slept too long?'  
  
"Morning sleepyhead"  
  
Her thought discussions were cut off , she looked at the person, it was Ranma, in his original form.  
  
"Whoah!" Akane gasps  
  
"Hey! I'm not a ghost!" Ranma said jokingly  
  
"Hehe, sorry, I was just surprised coz' you haven't been in your original form evr since your mom came here" Akane said while rubbing her eyes  
  
Silence.  
  
Akane broke the silence "New watch?"  
  
Ranma looked at the bluish contraption in his wrist.  
  
"Uh yeah. Mom bought this for me." He said proudly.  
  
"But isn't that for female?" she asked  
  
He face fell. He the looked again on his new wristwatch, and observed it carefully. Observed the curve, the colors.  
  
"It's unisex" the pigtailed boy said flatly.  
  
"How can you be sure?" the blue-haired girl asked again  
  
"I'm sure of it." He again responded flatly  
  
"Oookay." she said, trying to end the conversation.  
  
"Anyway, dinner's almost ready, kay?" Ranma told her while he opens the door.  
  
"Wait. Please stay for a while."  
  
He stopped dead tracks and turned back, unknowing why Akane wants him to stay.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked  
  
"Please tell me something. Honest, kay?" Akane asked  
  
The pig-tailed boy was flabbergasted. This is the first time they talked nicely, and the first time she asks him nicely.  
  
"What is is?" Ranma asks  
  
"Ummm. Tell me, why are you always sticking up with your mom?" Akane asks, blushing, afraid of being embarrassed because of her question  
  
Ranma was staggered once again. He doesn't expect the topic to be like this. He thinks to himself. 'Yeah? I haven't noticed it. Why was I always hanging around with mom?' he must think quick, that can change the subject.  
  
"Of course, only to help why? You're jealous?" Ranma smiled slyly, and smiled at himself for his' great idea.  
  
"Well of course not, Ranma. It's your mom, and I know you misses her dearly and only wants to be with her, am I right, Ranma?" now it's Akane's turn to smile slyly.  
  
Ranma was shocked again. 'Where did she get that idea?'  
  
Before he could even answer, they heard a loud crash outside. They looked outside the window, and saw a truck, full of iron bars were crashed to an electrical post. There Ranma saw his mom, knelt near the truck, and he saw the rope that holds the bars are getting thinner. Ignoring his' form, he jumped outside the window and carried her mom just in time before the iron bars fell down. They fell to the fence.  
  
Nodoka opened her eyes, and saw a boy, with a pig-tailed hair, looking at her, with a worried look. She stirred and mentioned Ranma's name, then unknowingly to them, the fence they were leaning on were slowly getting ruined and it can't take their weight anymore, so, it fell down to the canal, taking them with it, splashing Ranma, turning him, to a she, Nodoka then saw a girl with a red pig-tail, then she passed out.  
  
When she woke up, she immediately sat up, and tries to search around, trying to look for the pig-tailed boy, but nowhere was found, but there was only a pig-tailed girl.  
  
"So you're awake" Ranko asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, did you see a handsome boy with a pig-tail?" Nodoka solicited as she tries to look around, hoping she would see her savior.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Uuu no? We didn't see anyone. Ranko here saved you" Akane told her while she puts bandage in Ranko's wound.  
  
"Oh, thanks" Then she hugged Ranko.  
  
Ranma felt something, something that he never felt before, it's like something that he had received before, but just couldn't remember. And for the first time in his life, a tear fell down on the pig-tailed girl's face, yet only on his' girl side, but it is still something he wanted to feel before. Unsuspectingly, Akane saw this, and smiled.  
  
---  
  
During dinner, everyone talked about baby Ranma, while Genma eats real food on his human form outside, alone. During the conversation, Ranko was just silent, and again Akane noticed this, and she puts her hand on Ranko's shoulder, and Akane was surprised that Ranko held her hand.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome would you mind if you sleep with me in my room, for you to heal?" Kasumi offered  
  
"Thanks, sure I will." Nodoka smiled  
  
Ranko felt a little regret that her mom will not sleep with her. And again Akane noticed this.  
  
---  
  
"Ummm, Mrs. Saotome, are you sure you want to leave now? Is it to soon?" Akane said as she tries to make Nodoka stay for a while.  
  
"Sorry honey, I really need to leave since Genma and Ranma aren't here." Nodoka smiled.  
  
"Ma'am." Ranma tried to talk but she stopped when Nodoka hugged her.  
  
Ranma felt the warmness of her mom, he/she could feel the love, the mother ness that Nodoka is giving right now, even if Nodoka doen't know it.  
  
They all said their goodbyes to her as she walks out the dojo when suddenly, out of nowhere, a truck knocked her beating out of shit in her life.  
  
Everyone was shocked, no one could move, they were to stunned of what happened. Then, Ranma screamed.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- ow! What'ya do that for?" Ranma asked, sweating  
  
"You made a racket THAT WOKE ME UP!" Genma-panda pulled up his board.  
  
Ranma stopped, remembering his nightmare. He decided to out for a while, so he knocked unconscious the poor panda and went down to the kitchen.  
  
He got a kettle of hot water and went up to the roof.  
  
Surprisingly. Nobody awoke, except Akane. She looked outside the window and saw a person jumping up to the roof. She was about to scream when she saw the pigtail shadow, she was relieved and decided to go with him.  
  
"Hey" Ranma, now a boy, said to Akane before she can greet him.  
  
"Hey! Don't scare me like that! Jeez" the blue-haired girl said angrily as she tries to sit.  
  
"Is that you who screamed?" she asked  
  
"Yeah," He replied  
  
"So. what happened?" she asked  
  
"Uh.. Just some nightmare" He replied coolly.  
  
"'Some' nightmare? You screaming like that?" Akane shouted  
  
"Uhhh. did I screamed. THAT loud?" Ranma aksed, feigning innocence,  
  
"Yes! How did you think that I'll wake up 3 in the morning? Jeez. Anyways, what's your 'some' nightmare?" Now Akane tries to ower her voice.  
  
"Uhhh." Ranma was out of words, he didn't want to resort to insulting, he can't just leave, he must think again, and fast.  
  
"Uhhh. I-I can't remember." That's all he said.  
  
"You can't remember? Are you sure? I know nightmares can't be forgotten since it will haunt your mind."  
  
"Really, I can't remember. I-I forgot. Anyway, come, let's sleep now, it's almost 4." Ranma quickly said then even before Akane could speak, he grabbed her on the waist and jumped to her room.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should go to sleep." She said sarcastically as she yawns.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight" then he jumped. But just before she could even close the window, she heard Ranma saying  
  
"Thanks for worrying, Akane"  
  
She was shocked, and flattered at the same time. ' You're changing, boy, you're changing' she thought and then she whispers a "Thanks".  
  
---  
  
Next morning.  
  
Ranma, now a female since last night, before returning to bed, he changed himself to a girl, stretched her arms and opened his/her eyes groggily.  
  
'What time is it?' he/she looks at his/her blue wristwatch that his/her mom gave him/her. 'It's already 10?' then Ranma went downstairs, only finding the whole family eating at the breakfast table.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead. It's about time you wake up." Nabiki said flatly as he sits down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He observed everyone, noting seems different, but something caught his/her eye. There sits Nodoka, with her travel bag.  
  
He/she remained silent until the end of breakfast. Then she saw Nodoka standing.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ranko asked "To the washroom. Why?" Nodoka looked at Ranko in suspicion.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
Minutes passed by, Ranma waited for something he regrets, his mom's departure. Then, Nodoka went out from the bathroom, and got her bags.  
  
"So, thank you for everything" Nodoka said to veryone.  
  
"You don't have to leave almost immediately, you can stay here whenever you want." Soun offered to her, Ranma blurted a "That's right", which makes everyone get surprised.  
  
"Sorry, I would really love to stay but since Genma and Ranma isn't here. And I really need to go back home. Thank you for everything" Nodoka showed a smile to everyone and packs her bag.  
  
Ranma now is in deep thought. ' Is this a déjà vu?' Remembering his dream. For the first time in his life, he felt scared. (A/N: The Jusendo part came after this episode). He has to make a decision.  
  
"Well, this is it, goodbye!" Nodoka announced while waving. Just before she could leave the house, she heard a shout, it was in a male voice, it sounds like "Wait", and it was addressed to her. She turned, and gasped in shock as she saw a pig-tailed boy.  
  
"Mom, I'm Ranma." A wet Male Ranma said while he looks at her mom.  
  
Everyone was in shock. Soun had his jaw down to the ground, Kasumi dropped the plates she was carrying, Nabiki stared at them, Akane also got her jaw don to the ground, Genma, on the other hand, he had tried ran outside, but his attempts went to failure when Akane grabbed his tail.  
  
"R-Ranma, I-is t-that y-you?" Nodoka asked, almost, to tears.  
  
"Yes mom, I don't like hiding anymore, I don't want you to suffer more, sine you've already suffered enough when pops took me away from you."  
  
"Oh, Ranma!" Nodoka ran to Ranma and hugged him, everyone said their 'awes', secretly, Akane shed a tear of happiness for his' fiancé while she held the tail of Genma. And for the first time in his life, as a boy, Ranma let a tear fell down on his face.  
  
Seeing the scene, this made Genma think. He thought of everything he had done, every mistake that he did. He also had to make a decision. He took the fallen kettle on the ground, and seeing that there is still some water in it, and poured it on himself.  
  
"Hon."  
  
Everyone looked at the source of the voice, everyone gasps, Nodoka looked at the person, we can see half hatred and half love on it.  
  
"Please spare Ranma, I'll do the harabiki/seppuku myself, just spare his life."  
  
Now everyone gulped. They've remembered about the oath. Soun, for the first time since his' wife's death, he turned to a serious man. He doesn't want his best friend dead.  
  
"Pops." Ranma whispered.  
  
"Don't say anything Ranma, it was all my fault, I'm responsible for all of these. I deserved the punishment. And I'm sorry for everything."  
  
Everyone was shocked once again. The words that Genma has released seems. just not like him.  
  
As Nodoka goes near him, he kneeled, and closed his eyes. He peeked and got surprised, Nodoka kneeled down, and hugged him, sobbing. Genma couldn't believe it, for all this time. He really thought that Nodoka loathes him to death.  
  
"Hon. Why? I thought that you hate me" Genma asked in cpnfusion.  
  
"I never really hated you, I only hated you when I found out that you've been hiding from me, but hearing those sweet words." And they shared a passionate kiss. Everyone awed.  
  
'Things are going to be different from now on.' Akane thought.  
  
---  
  
During dinner, they talked about Ranma as a baby and how he wets his futon. But the discussion was changed about the curse. But surprisingly, Nodoka just smiled about it  
  
"It's okay. Changing to a girl doesn't mean that you're a girl yourself Ranma." Nodoka smiled as everyone sighed in relief.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
EPILOUGE:  
  
A shadow figure walks tip-toe through the hallway, trying not to wake up the whole household. The figure stopped, tried to hesitate but opted to open the doorknob, trying not to make a noise by knocking.  
  
There the figure saw a maiden, drifting in the dream world. The figure slowly closed the door, and walked towards the bed that the fair little maiden rests upon the darkest of the night. (A/N: corny huh? ^ _ ^)  
  
The figure leaned, and observed the figure that is in front of him. He was astonished at the beauty and elegance of the maiden. The figure stroked the hair of the maiden, and leans to the ear, trying to wake the maiden's rest.  
  
The maiden stirred, stretches her arm and groggily opened her eyes. Her eyes stared the figure that was upon her. She tried to speak but the figure shuts her by putting its finger on her lips. "Please keep your promise." The figure whispered, then smiled. The maiden, smiled back. Together, they slowly walked out the room.  
  
The two slowly walked through the hallway, then down the stairs. They passed the porch when suddenly the figure stopped, and reached for the box that rests on the kitchen table, and puts it on its pocket. The maiden turned her head to see why wasn't the figure following her, but she saw it was coming out from the kitchen. The figure grabbed the maiden on her waist, and the figure carried her as they jump roof to roof.  
  
They stopped and walked through the path in the park, there they stopped and the figure let the maiden seat on the bench.  
  
"What is it now, Ranma" The maiden, or known as Akane, asked the figure, also known as Ranma.  
  
Instead, the pig-tailed boy just smiled. He walked and sits beside the blue- haired girl.  
  
"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP ON THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Now, Akane is now irritated.  
  
"Hey, Akane, keep it down, you might wake the whole town. Anyway, you promised me you'll go with me in the park, right?"  
  
"Right, so what? Why are we here?"  
  
Ranma turned to a serious look, and held Akane's hand. Akane was shocked. 'Is he really gonna.' she thought and tries to hide her blush, but Ranma didn't noticed it.  
  
"Akane, you know, I have been thinking for a while, I thought about us, about our. our"  
  
"Engagement?"  
  
"Yes, um. well... you see. W-when mom came here, it made me think. What things I lack? And I saw it, I lack the thing that can make my miserable life change. To express emotions. And now I understood and faced it, and I can do it. Akane, since it has been a long time that we know each other, whydontwetakeourengagementseriously?"  
  
"What?" Akane said, confused, yet, happy for what this discussion is coming to.  
  
"I said why don't we take our engagement seriously?" fast, yet understandable that before, Ranma repeated what he had said earlier.  
  
"And why would we do that? Do we love each other or something?" Akane asked, one eyebrow raised, but she cannot hide her joy ness when Ranma said that. 'I msut make him say he loves me' Akane thought  
  
"Well, that is, uhh." Ranma couldn't say it, he was too scared of rejection, or maybe he was just too blind to see the happiness on Akane's face.  
  
"Well, if you can't say it, just show it" Akane, though disappointed, still happily said it.  
  
Ranma held her cheeks as Akane waited for the inevitable, then Ranma pressed his lips on hers, not too harsh, yet passionate. Then they finally released themselves from the sensation. They stared at each other, Chocolate brown eyes to Crystal blue eyes.  
  
"I love you Akane, and always have since the day I first saw you. I was too afraid or didn't know how to show it, so I hid it with the insult WHICH I didn't mean to. You are beau-" he was interrupted when Akane puts her finger on Ranma's lips.  
  
"I know, darling, I know. Actions speak louder than words right?" She smiled at hm. Then, he reaches out for something from his pockets.  
  
"Akane, may I borrow your finger for a moment?"  
  
"What?" Akane confused, handed her hand to him. She held her mouth and cried in tears of joy as Ranma puts a ring in her finger.  
  
"Oh, Ranma! You've never imagined how much I've waited for this!" she cried tears of happiness as she hugs Ranma and outbalanced so the fell to the ground.  
  
For once, Ranma understood her tears, those weren't tears from his insults, sadness and from kidnappings. It was tears of joy, and he was the one who gave that to her. Things will be different from now on, and he knows it.  
  
End.  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
A/N: So, how did ya'll like it? Was it good? Bad? Please review! Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
